history2701fandomcom-20200214-history
History 2701 Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the History 2701 Wiki, created by the students in Prof. Ari Daniel Levine 's World Civilizations I survey at the University of Georgia 's Department of History . We'll be narrating the history of the world, from the beginnings to 1500, through more than 240 museum objects from the Musee du Louvre, the British Museum, the State Museums of Berlin , the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, and the Ashmolean Museum. We’re a collaborative community website about objects in world history that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! For Prof. Levine's model page, click here. INDEX: Ashmolean Museum, Oxford (Fall 2019) 215. Cycladic Marble Statues Zachary Beecham 216. Ballyshannon Sun Disc Brady Blanchard 217. Octopus Jar from Knossos Piper Carlson 218. Princess Fresco Tyler Davidson 219. Relief Panel of an Assyrian Eagle God Ethan Frank 220. Jericho Skull William Godbee 221. Shoemaker Vase Evan Gossett 222. Sumerian King List James Headen 223. Two Dog Palette Wesley Henderson 224. Plaque with Yakshi Gareth Ingleton 225. Pottery Jar Kition John Jacobs 226. Felix Gem Henry Ladd 227. Head of Shiva Duncan Meyer 228. Standing Figure of the Buddha Sakyamuni Tali Patel 229. Tetradrachm from the Bar Kokhba Revolt Collin Prindiville 230. Roman Tombstone Dylan Reece 231. Ding Ware Dish Brooklyn Reese 232. Figure of Saint Chandikeshvara Chase Rogers 233. Western Zhou Ding Vessel Morgan Schmidt 234. The Hunt in the Forest by Paolo Uccello Mary Shaw 235. King Alfred's Jewel Gabriel Smallwood 236. Tang Earthenware Camel Thomas Snipes 237. Islamic Oil Lamp Vasishta Srirama 238. Seated Figure of the Bodhisattva Guanyin Baker Stickley 239. Medieval Islamic Fritware Bowl Hollen Vitale 240. Ivory Knight Chess Piece John West 241. The Butler Ewer Ross Wills 242. Tunisian Marble Tombstone Levi Wolff INDEX: Museum of Fine Arts, Boston (Fall 2018) 187. Mayan Cylinder Vase Cora Bauman 188. Olmec Portrait Mask Daniel Brown 189. Mayan Incense Burner Top Valecia Bryant 190. Mississippian Effigy Peter Cates 191. Pueblo III Bowl Julianne Clark 192. Nazcan Human Effigy Vessel John Degaris 193. Madonna of the Clouds by Donatello Christina De Santis 194. Saint Luke Drawing the Virgin by Rogier van der Weyden Matthew Filardi 195. The Crucifixion; the Redeemer with Angels; Saint Nicholas; Saint Gregory by Duccio Griffin Hendricks 196. Islamic Spanish Column Capital Abbey Hensley 197. Double-shelled Ewer of Kashan Elijah Hickey 198. Commemorative Head of an Oba Jackson Howell 199. Benin Mounted Ruler Charles Lane 200. Earring with Nike Driving Two-Horse Chariot Bek Loftus 201. King Menkaura (Mycerinus) and Queen Carson Madsen 202. Assyrian Relief of a Winged Genius Will McCullough 203. Marine Mosaic Jessica Monachelli 204. Achaemenid Persian Earring Kiera Napolitano 205. Head of a Priest (Boston Green Head) Stephen Navitsky 206. Bersha Procession Charlie Olliff 207. Ganesha with His Consorts Alex Quinlan 208. Five-colored Parakeet on a Blossoming Apricot Tree by Emperor Huizong Shelby Reed 209. Shiva as Mahesha Heather Regnier 210. Koryo Gilt Silver Ewer Marcus Rutte 211. Wooden Statue of Guanyin, Bodhisattva of Compassion Grace Summers 212. Shang-dynasty Fangyi Bronze Vessel Kayla Webb 213. Scenery of Yixing by Zhou Zhi John Weidner 214. Dainichi, the Buddha of Infinite Illumination Mack Wickens INDEX: The Metropolitan Museum of Art (Fall 2016) 161. Vessel Stand with Ibex Support Ricardo Alvarez 162. Storage Jar Decorated with Mountain Goat Rachel Bentley 163. Seated Goddess with a Child Robert Brawner 164. Seated Statue of Gudea Tommy Boyd 165. Canopic Jar with Lid in the Shape of a Royal Woman Molly Clark 166. Marble Stele of a Woman Ally Cole 167. The Temple of Dendur Jackson Couch 168. Celtic Gold Neck Ring Kaitlin Dotson 169. Monteleone di Spoleto Chariot John David Grider 170. Marble Column from the Temple of Artemis at Sardis Claire Hanna 171. Mithras Slaying the Bull Ben Herman 172. The Antioch Chalice Evan House 173. Olmec Jade Mask Collin Huguely 174. Nasca Ceramic Drum Donavan Juleus 175. Bowl with Dragons among Waves Samantha Kincaid 176. Persian Glass Blown Bowl Sarah Kravenhoff 177. Ewer with Feline Shaped Handle Allison Maier 178. ''Old Trees, Level Distance'' by Guo Xi Kayla McElreath 179. The Adoration of the Magi by Giotto Colton Pace 180. Madonna and Child by Duccio Josh Parker 181. Shiva as Lord of Dance (Nataraja) Frances Plunkett 182. Bowl with Green, Yellow, and Brown Splashed Decoration Maxwell Rabb 183. Mayan Relief with Enthroned Ruler Emma Rowlett 184. Japanese Armor (Yoroi) Dhanur Sapolia 185. Maize Deity (Chicomecoatl) Samantha Weiner 186. Cloisters Cross India Williams INDEX: State Museums of Berlin (Spring 2015) 132. Shang Ceremonial Axe Patrick Andrie 133. Shang Dynasty Bronze Ding Jake Applegate 134. Bianhu Pilgrim Flask Robert Dickinson 135. Song Dynasty Ceramic Incense Burner Kelsey Duede 136. Seated Amitabha Buddha Sculpture Meg Eaton 137. Hanging Scroll Painting of Jizô Bosatsu Ryan Freeman 138. Zao Gongen Olivia Haas 139. Indus Valley Unicorn Seal Wynn Hall 140. Achilles and Patroclus Kylix Ansley Heard 141. The Praying Boy Zach Kelley 142. The Fish of Vettersfelde Caroline Kellert 143. Glass Amphora From Olbia Kyle Lankhorst 144. Minerva Bowl from Hildesheim Treasure Nicole Ngoc Le 145. The Centaurs Mosaic Qiwei Li 146. Mihrab from the Beyhekim Mosque Bradley Lockridge 147. Inlaid Brass Ewer from Mosul Rachel Morgan 148. Qur'an Stand Abigail Owens 149. The Alhambra Cupola Johnathan Paynter 150. Iranian Shell Pottery Raven Powell 151. Seated Figure of Metjen Blake Rainey 152. Egyptian Ibex Head Rachel Ramsey 153. The Bust of Nefertiti Sarah Smerling 154. The Forty Martyrs of Sebaste Lucy Strickland 155. The Man of Sorrows Elizabeth Thompson 156. The Pazzi Madonna Jennifer Waters 157. Head of Male Statuette Austin Woods 158. Kudurru of Marduk-apla-iddina II Katelin Woods 159. Kouros Statue of Ancient Greece Stephanie Ziegler 160. Medal for Mehmed II Ashley Kemp INDEX: State Museums of Berlin (Summer 2014) 118. Berlin Goddess John Patrick Buckley 119. Dodona Hoplite Andrew Bellflower 120. Ebih-Il Statue of a Worshipper Sara Diamond 121. Processional Way of Babylon David Finder 122. Berlin "Green Head" Brittany Burkhart 123. Cuneiform Tablets Keefer Wurmstich 124. Aztec Feathered Serpent: Quetzalcoatl Kevin Kennedy 125. Gandhara Standing Buddha John Harden 126. Cast Iron Statue of Wuzhiqi Halie Hunter 127. Bronze Statue of Vaikuntha Chaturmurti Christopher Nevil 28. Byzantine Mosaic of Christ Pantokrator Eli Kilgore 129. Athenian Decadrachm Kristi Lee 130. Byzantine Gold Solidus of Theodosius II Park Macdougald 131. Jan van Eyck, The Madonna in the Church Caitlyn O'Grady INDEX: The Louvre (Spring 2013) 74. Baal with Thunderbolt Samantha Bednarz 75. Mesopotamian Male Worshipper Christal Borden 76. Perforated Relief of King Ur-Nanshe Landon Bubb 77. Victory Stele of Naram-Sin Celena Chapman 78. Gudea, King of Lagash Sean Corley 79. Lamassu from Palace of Sargon II Dominic Crossan 80. Bactrian Princess Matthew Dellaria 81. Elamite Worshipper Taylor Denman 82. Mistress of the Animals Angelique Fouche 83. Divine Triad of Palmyra Joseph Fowler 84. Frieze of Archers Chandler Gunn 85. Terracotta Eye Idol Jeanine Gilmore 86. Seated Scribe of Old Kingdom Egypt Carly Baker 87. Stelae Offering to Ra-Horakhty-Atum Joel Baxter 88. L'Européenne Mummy Portrait Alys Hannum 89. Funerary Figurine of Ramesses IV Leigh Henry 90. Amenophis IV (Akhenaton) Isabella Hickmon 92. Venus de Milo Justin Hubbard 93. Winged Victory of Samothrace Mark Iaderosa 94. Etruscan Vase Shreeya Khurana 95. Rampin Horseman Christian Kobres 96. "City Gates" Sarcophagus Sydney Laseter 97. Double-Sided Mithraic Relief Koko Lewis 98. The Lady of Auxerre Brooke McHale 99. Sarcophagus of the Spouses Lesa Miller 100. Bronze Statue Head of Emperor Hadrian Doug Morgan 101. Borghese Warrior Haley Naugle 102. Lêvy Oinochoe Hashil Patel 103. Barberini Ivory Sam Perry 104. Pyxis of al-Mughira Bruce Powell 105. Tulunid Panel Joseph Rawlings 106. The Monzon Lion Margaret Roberts 107. 9th Century Iraqi Bowl Rachel Rogers 108. Baptistere de Saint Louis Lucas Smith 109. Ivory Casket from Al-Andalus David Subers 111. Ewer of Saladin Miles Tolbert 113. Cimabue, Madonna and Child Hannah Van Hooser 114. Fra Angelico, The Coronation of the Virgin Emily Walthall 115. Albrecht Dürer, Portrait of the Artist Holding a Thistle Emma West 116. Jan Van Eyck, Madonna of Chancellor Rolin Rachel Whitlock 117. Giotto, St. Francis Receiving the Stigmata Eric Wilder INDEX: The British Museum (Spring 2011) 1. Mummy of Hornedijtef Desiree Bartra 3. Olduvai Handaxe Kristina Black 5. Clovis Spear Point Brad Burzumato 8. Egyptian Clay Model of Cattle Stacy Cheshire 9. Maya Maize God Statue Adam Clark 10. Jomon Pot Samantha Clark 13. Indus Seal Amanda Cornelison 15. Early Writing Tablet Rachel Cozart 16. The Flood Tablet Kay-Leigh Crook 18. Minoan Bull Leaper Lindsey Daniel 20. Statue of Ramesses II Angela Dasher 21. Lachish Reliefs Jacob Dent 22. Sphinx of Taharqo Elizabeth Evinger 23. Chinese Zhou Dynasty Ritual Vessel Kyle Frisbee 25. Gold Coin of Croesus Wes Gittens 26. Oxus Chariot Model Dalton Gray 27. Parthenon Metope Sara Harmon 28. Basse Yutz Flagons Alex Harwood 29. Olmec Stone Mask Emily Hixon 30. Chinese Bronze Bell David Holtzer 31. Coin with Head of Alexander Lindsey Horan 33. Rosetta Stone Colby Jones 34. Chinese Han Dynasty Lacquer Cup William Jordan 35. Head of Augustus Taylor Kimbrough 38. Ceremonial Ballgame Belt David Kochanik 39. Admonitions Scroll Kayla-Danielle Kraft 40. Hoxne Pepper Pot Dustin Ludvigson 41. Seated Buddha from Gandhara Lauren Mauldin 42. Gold Coin of Kumaragupta I Kaylee Maxwelll 43. Silver Plate Showing Shapur II Samantha Meeks 44. Hinton St. Mary Mosaic Thomas Meeks 45. Arabian Bronze Hand Trent Newell 46. Gold Coin of Abd al-Malik Thomas Olinger 48. Moche Warrior Pot Charles Peacock 51. Maya Relief of Royal Bloodletting Nikola Podeszwa 53. Lothair Crystal Sean Porter 55. Chinese Tang Dynasty Tomb Figures Nicole Powell 57. Hedwig Glass Beaker Allison Rikard 58. Japanese Bronze Mirror Cameron Ruff 59. Borobudur Buddha Head Rachel Rydquist 60. Kilwa Pot Sherds Kevin Schoeller 62. Hebrew Astrolabe Aspen Smith 63. Ife Head Damion Stinson 64. The David Vases Amanda Tai 67. Icon of the Triumph of Orthodoxy Kendall Thacker 68. Shiva and Parvati Sculpture Sarah Trites 69. Sculpture of a Huastec Goddess Joseph Trotochaud 71. Tughra of Suleiman the Magnificent Seth White 72. Ming Banknote Alice Williams 73. Inca Gold Llama Jacob Yarbrough Category:Browse